Lives Lost, Friends Found
by smjCherry-chan
Summary: What happens when Ryoko disappears and meets strange people? How will the Tenchi gang react to this? Read and Review to find out!! * Chapter 6 is up!!!**
1. Where's Ryoko?

Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer. But please read and review my story, okay?  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Where's Ryoko?  
  
It was a normal day in Okayama. Sasami was cooking lunch, Ayeka was doing laundry, Mihoshi was sleeping, Washu was trying to make her lab " Mihoshi Proof", Tenchi was working in the fields, and Ryoko was thinking of ways to seduce him. 'He's so handsome' Ryoko thought. 'Maybe if I sit on top of a tree, I'll get a better view of him'. As she was flying to the top of the tree, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Then, suddenly everything went black…….  
  
That night at dinner, everyone couldn't help but notice Ryoko wasn't at the table. "I wonder where Ryoko is", asked Sasami. " I think we should go and find her, because I saw her in the carrot fields this afternoon", said a concerned Tenchi. " Well, I wouldn't worry about her", said Washu, " She probably wasn't hungry". " Maybe……", Tenchi's voice trailed off as Ryo- oki ran in the house, meowing fiercely. " What's wrong, Ryo-oki?" asked a very worried Sasami. Ryo-oki ran up to Washu. After a few seconds noone said anything. Then, there was a pause. " WHAT!!??? Ryoko's been kidnapped???!!" Washu screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow!! I know it was a short chapter, but there's more to come in the next chapter: Ryoko's past!! So read and review!!! 


	2. Ryoko's Past

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer.  
  
Hello again fans! I know you've been waiting for the second chapter, so wait no longer!  
  
In this chapter, I will tell of Ryoko's past. Hope you like it! Please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- Ryoko's Past  
  
" Do you think we could find her Washu?" Sasami asked. " I don't think, I know!" Washu exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped. It was amazing how a genius could act in a situation like this. Washu popped up her laptop and started typing. " Can't you find her through your link?", Ayeka asked. "Uh-uh. She's too far away. My instruments say she may not even be in this universe. From my data, it seems Ryoko was missing at approximately 3:00 P.M this afternoon." Washu confirmed. " But that's impossible! I saw Ryoko while I was working in the carrot fields!" yelled Tenchi. " Then something must have happened to her!" cried Sasami. " I'm not doing it for that women, but for Sasami's sake, I say we split up and look for her." Said Ayeka, proudly. " Right. We'll take Ryo-oki and leave first thing tomorrow morning." Replied Washu.  
  
Ryoko sat in the dark, feeling lost and lonely. She wondered where she was. She opened her eyes to see a field of flowers before her. She was surprised to see a little girl running through the flowers. Suddenly the girl tripped and started crying. " Oh, little Ryoko, are you okay?" Ryoko turned to see a red-haired woman standing over the little girl. "Mommy, it hurts", whined Little Ryoko. " Oh, little Ryoko, you're fine", cooed the red-haired women. " We'll just go inside and make you all better-" "Professor Habuki", said a dark, shadowy figure. The man stepped into the light revealing a white cape, glasses, and an evil smile. " Kagato, what are you doing here? Have you finished cloning the Ryo-oki cells?", Professor Habuki asked. Kagato didn't answer. Professor Habuki didn't have time to ask again. Ryoko was snatched from her hands, and thrown across the grass.  
  
Kagato then grabbed the professor by the collar of her uniform. " Now, Professor Washu Habuki, you shall watch your daughter's destruction!" Kagato smirked. " Mommy!"  
  
Little Ryoko yelled. This was the last thing Ryoko saw or heard before her world  
  
returned to blackness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting exciting yet? Well keep reviewing! In the next chapter, Tenchi and the gang are on the search for Ryoko and Ryoko makes some new friends!! Please R&R!! 


	3. New Friends

Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Hey fans!! Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger!! Thanks so much for everyone's reviews!! Now, I'll shut up so you people can read!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- new friends  
  
  
  
The next morning was a tough morning. Sasami was up early, anxious to get the day started. Ayeka was also up early, making sure Tenchi had a good breakfast. Mihoshi was even awake at a decent hour, calling the Galaxy Police explaining she was on a special mission and would be gone from Headquarters awhile. (First smart thing Mihoshi's ever done, huh, fans??) Washu, who was up before anyone in the house, had spent the morning planning Ryoko's rescue. Ryo-oki was up and ready for her big day. As Washu called it- " Rescuing her mommy". As the gang was finishing breakfast, since none of them ate at all, Tenchi had his thoughts focused on Ryoko. ' I've never been very nice to her', he thought. ' Poor Ryoko. She must be so scared and lonely all alone by herself. Well, don't worry Ryoko, we're coming.' " Come on Tenchi, we're leaving!!" yelled Washu from downstairs. As Tenchi left the room, the last thing he grabbed was Sword Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko sat in the dark. 'Alone again', she thought. Just then, she heard some voices. A teenage girl stood in front of her. ' Who's this?' Ryoko thought.  
  
" Hi, my name's Yukuno. Why are you here all alone?" asked the girl.  
  
Ryoko caught her breath. Yukuno? Why was that name so familiar? "Come on, or we'll be late for Professor Washu's class". Ryoko froze. Washu? Where was she?? " Hey, you okay? I asked you what your name was." Said Yukuno. " Sorry", said Ryoko. " I'm Ryoko." " Well, come on!! We're going to be late!!" yelled Yukuno. " Late for what???" said a puzzled Ryoko. " Where are we??" " We're at the Science Academy. You new here?" asked Yukuno. " Uh, yeah", said Ryoko. " Do I know you from somewhere?" " Come on!! I want you to meet my friends." Said Yukuno.  
  
Two girls sat at a green table. One was tall, and had a nice smile. The other was short, and had blue eyes. " Hi, Yukuno!!" they both said. " Who's the new girl?"asked the tall one. Yukuno smiled. " This is Ryoko. I just met her. Ryoko, this is Akira and Shiri." Ryoko blinked. " Now wait a minute!" she yelled. " I know all of you!! But, why don't you know me??" she screamed.  
  
" What are you talking about, Ryoko?" asked Shiri. Ryoko sighed.  
  
Little did she know a figure stood in the darkness. He smiled. "Ryoko," he said. " I almost destroyed your mother and failed. I've waited 20,000 years to get revenge. And now, you will feel my pain. The same pain your mother felt. Now you will feel my pain."  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it?? Believe it or not, it took me a while to write it. I know, I know, another cliffhanger. But, trust me, it will get better. Keep reviewing!!!  
  
I'll write the fourth chapter VERY soon!!! Read and review!!!!!! 


	4. Ryoko's Memories

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
I don't own Tenchi or Pioneer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello fans!! Well heeeeeeres chapter 4!!!! Read and review!!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Ryoko's Memories  
  
  
  
" I KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE!" screamed Ryoko. "Ahem. Excuse me." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a short red-haired woman dressed in a uniform. She had bright green eyes and tiny spectacles on her nose. " Who are you?" asked Ryoko in a snotty tone. " I am Professor Washu Habuki, and I believe that you four are late for class AGAIN, Miss Yukuno", Washu smiled proudly. "Sorry, Professor", whined Yukuno. " And who is this??" asked Washu asked inquisitively as she gazed down at Ryoko. " Oh, this is Ryoko, Professor." Said Akira. " Hmmm….. I see, well then, do you have all of your materials for class, Miss Ryoko?" asked Washu. Ryoko had had enough. She grabbed Washu by the collar and yelled, " Listen, Mom!! You can stop pretending to be my teacher, and start performing experiments, or something!!!!!!!!!" The whole room was silent. Ryoko looked around. Akira, Shiri, and Yukuno were both gaping at her with their mouths wide open. " Uh, Ryoko, could you put me down, please?" asked Professor Washu. " No!!!!! Not until you stop pretending!!! MOM!!!!!" Ryoko yelled. (Now I know you this probably surprises all, but don't worry, Washu is obviously smarter than she looks.) " Ryoko, could you step in the hall, with me for a moment?" asked a very irritated Washu. " Whatever", Ryoko muttered. As soon as they were in the hall, Ryoko was the first to speak. " I mean it MOM!!! Stop fooling around!!!" Washu raised her hand to cut her off. " Now, Miss Ryoko, I have no idea what you mean when you are calling me mom. I am certainly not your mother, and have no intentions of becoming yours." Washu's words cut Ryoko like a sharp knife. Tears started to form in her eyes. " But don't you remember me?????? Remember, you created me in your lab, along with Ryo-oki???" Ryoko almost bellowed the question. " Ryoko", Washu gave her a serious look and grabbed her shoulders. " Now look at me and listen, I'm not your mother. Do you understand me????" Ryoko didn't answer. Instead she twisted herself out of Washu's grip and ran. She didn't care where she was going. All she wanted to do was run. What was going on??? Why did she remember everyone, but they didn't remember her. What was wrong with these people???? Washu stood at the doorway, watching her go. ' Poor girl' she thought. 'She was kind of funny, in a way, thinking of me as her mom. Maybe I should send her to the nurse.' Suddenly, Washu felt a sharp pain in her head. As she grabbed her head, the floor met her eyes and she fell into a world of darkness……..  
  
In the bridge of Ryo-oki…  
  
While everyone was suggesting what planet to search for Ryoko first, Washu sat in the pilot's chair.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Come on, Mommy, I want to go play!!" cried Ryoko, as a 6- year old girl. " But Little Ryoko, I can't. I have to finish my experiments. I won't be long." Assured Washu. " But Mommy, I want to go play in the garden now!!!!" yelled Little Ryoko. "Oh, all right." Washu ducked into a small room where a man in a white cape with glasses on was looking at a small tube with a small furry ball inside. " Kagato, Ryoko wants me to go play in the garden with her, so will you watch Ryo until I get back??" Washu asked. " Of course, Professor." Kagato replied. Washu and Ryoko sat in field of flowers. Washu was chasing Ryoko when suddenly Ryoko fell. " Little Ryoko, are you okay?" asked Washu. "Mommy, it hurts", whined Little Ryoko. " Oh, Little Ryoko, you're fine. We'll just take you inside and make you all-" Washu was suddenly cut off as Ryoko was grabbed from her arms and thrown across the grass. Kagato grabbed Washu by the collar of her uniform and said, " Now, Professor Washu Habuki, you will now witness your daughter's destruction!!!" " Mommy!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled. Little Ryoko ran at Kagato and shot a laser beam at him. " Don't hurt my mommy!!" She yelled. " Little Ryo- " Washu was suddenly cut off again as Kagato slapped her across the face and threw her on her back, knocking her into unconsiousness. End of Flashback  
  
Tears streamed down Washu's face. " Oh, Little Ryoko, what have I done to you??" She cried as she broke down in a fit of tears on the floor.  
  
  
  
Okay, was that long enough??? No cliffhanger this time!!!! But, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! This is where the story gets really good!!!!!!!!!!! Please review what you think of this fic so far and what you think will happen in the next chapter!! I want your ideas please!!!! 


	5. The Bond of a Family

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Hey everyone!!!! Sorry to keep you waiting for chapter 5!!!! I've been busy all week, and now I finally have chapter 5!! Thanks for all your reviews and comments!! I will use your comments in this chapter and future chapters!!!!!! In this chapter, you will learn just what is going on, and what's up with Ryoko. You will also be in for a great surprise!!!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Once again, I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer. I also do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 5- The bond of a Family  
  
  
  
' What's wrong with everyone?' Ryoko thought. ' Why am I the only one who is normal here??'  
  
Just then Ryoko ran right into a man.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you", the man apologized.  
  
Ryoko looked up, and she couldn't believe what she saw. The man had short black hair, tied into a small ponytail, and gentle brown eyes.  
  
" T-T-Tenchi????" stuttered a shocked Ryoko.  
  
" How did you know my name? I don't believe I've seen you around here before", said Tenchi, a confused look on his face.  
  
" Tenchi, you know me right, I'm Ryoko, remember???" screamed Ryoko.  
  
" Ryoko? I don't believe we've ever met." Said Tenchi  
  
Ryoko froze. This was too much. First her best friends had forgotten her, then her mother, and….. and …… now Him!!!  
  
" Tenchi, how could you????" yelled Ryoko. She turned and broke into a run. She then smacked right into Washu.  
  
"RYOKO?????" yelled Washu.  
  
" Sorry, Washu, I…." Sputtered Ryoko.  
  
" You look like you've been hit by a runaway cabbit." Washu exclaimed.  
  
Ryoko blinked. ' That's it!!' Ryoko thought. ' All I have to do is find Ryo-oki and I can get out of here!!!!!'  
  
Ryoko turned and ran. Over her shoulder she yelled to Washu, " Don't worry, Mom!! I'll get you back! You just wait!!"  
  
She then turned a corner and bumped into a shadowy figure.  
  
" What the heck????!!!" She screamed.  
  
The figure turned to face her.  
  
" Hello, Ryoko." The creature sneered.  
  
Ryoko then started sinking into the ground. The last thing she was able to think of was Tenchi.  
  
  
  
On board Ryo-oki…..  
  
Washu awoke to darkness. Slowly her senses came into view and she could make out a small glowing figure standing in the darkness.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Washu.  
  
The figure smiled at her. " I believe you should already know that, Washu."  
  
" What should I know?" asked Washu.  
  
The figure turned to face her. She had light teal blue hair, and two circles on her forehead.  
  
" Oh, hello, Tsunami." Said Washu, glumly.  
  
" I understand Ryoko has disappered. Any idea where she could be?" asked Tsunami.  
  
" No clue." Said Washu. " The only information we have is that she disappered while Tenchi was working in the carrot fields, and that doesn't help us one bit." She explained.  
  
" Well, I believe I may have a solution to your problem, Washu." Tsunami said.  
  
Ryoko looked up to see a man staring at her. The last thing she remembered was sinking into the ground and thinking of Tenchi.  
  
" Good to see you, Ryoko." Said a man. " Don't you remember me? I'm Kagato, and at least I remembered you. Too bad your mother didn't. Neither did your friends, or that guy you like, Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko was shocked. He was right. None of them remembered her. Not one of them. He was the only one.  
  
" Ryoko, I am your father and you will obey me. I remembered you when others did not. Obey me!!" Kagato yelled.  
  
Ryoko's mind felt blurry. She turned to face her master. She would kill them all. No matter what it took, she would please her master. They left her behind, and all alone. Her own mother abandoned her. It was time for payback.  
  
" I will kill them for you, father", she replied to Kagato.  
  
They then turned to the Soja and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
On Jurai……..  
  
  
  
Washu gasped and fell down, her face filled with horror.  
  
" Washu, are you all right?? What is it??" screamed Tsunami, a worried look on her face.  
  
" She's gone", Washu whispered. " My Little Ryoko is gone".  
  
" What do you mean ' gone'?" said Tsunami.  
  
Washu's link had made contact with Ryoko. But Washu was not at all pleased at what she saw.  
  
" What happened?" asked Tsunami.  
  
" Ryoko has joined forces with Kagato, and he has somehow brainwashed her into thinking that we have abandoned her, and she is planning to kill us."  
  
" What? How impossible! Our plan will work Washu, I promise you!" Praised Tsunami.  
  
" Some plan. Didn't work, did it?" Washu snapped.  
  
" Please, Washu. We'll save her, and she will come home." Tsunami said.  
  
" I hope you're right." Washu gasped.  
  
  
  
She turned to face Tsunami.  
  
' I hope you're right.' She thought. ' Little Ryoko, I'll save you, I promise you that.'  
  
She then drifted back into conciousness………….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay!! Whew!!!!!!!! What a chapter!!!!!! My brain hurts!!!!!!!! Well, anyway, tell me what you think!!! I might have added a cliffhanger, but I meant to do that so I could surprise you in the next chapter! Don't worry I won't make you wait like I did for this one!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Sasami's Premonition/ Ryoko's Capture

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry for the mix-up!!! I have two files labeled under the same name, so when I went to open one, I opened the wrong one! But, thank you all for telling me!!! I promise I won't make that mistake with this chapter since you probably want to know what's going to happen with Ryoko!! Here you go!!! Enjoy! R&R!!!  
  
  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the Sailor Moon songs.  
  
Chapter 6- Sasami's Premonition  
  
  
  
Sasami dropped the basket of carrots she was carrying and ran toward the house. Something was wrong, she just knew it. As she ran, a troubled Ryo-oki ran at her heels, meowing curiously. Sasami ran past Funaho and turned to the lake.  
  
" By the spirit in my name, please open the path between the legendary goddess and I, please Tokimi, allow your sister to speak to me."  
  
As Sasami chanted, her small symbol began to glow. It was working. But, suddenly, something happened. Instead of Tsunami, Sasami saw an image of a person in her mind.  
  
As she held out her hand, the figure disappeared.  
  
' What?' thought Sasami. ' What is going on?'  
  
" Sasami", whispered a voice.  
  
" Who's there?" asked a very scared Sasami.  
  
Sasami then saw a person standing in front of her. She then recognized the figure. It was Ryoko.  
  
" Ryoko!" yelled Sasami.  
  
But, Ryoko didn't seem to hear her. She turned to look at Sasami. Ryo-oki let out a silent meow of surprise.  
  
Ryoko then walked toward her. In her hand was a large orange sword, pointed at her.  
  
Sasami walked toward her and held out her hand.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko, everyone's waiting for you", Sasami's voice was replaced by Tsunami's voice.  
  
Ryoko looked up at her. Instead of lively golden eyes, her eyes were replaced by dark green soulless eyes. She then raised her sword over Sasami's head.  
  
" Ryoko, what are you doing??" The childish voice of Sasami took over. That was the last Sasami said before Ryoko swung her sword and Sasami screamed.  
  
  
  
Tsunami and Washu sat in the dark. Instead of Tsunami's natural smile, she wore a frown on her face. This event puzzled her.  
  
She turned to face Tsunami.  
  
" What's the matter, Tsunami?" Washu asked.  
  
Tsunami didn't answer. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'This was going to be tougher than I thought.' Thought Tsunami. Suddenly Tsunami's body started to fade.  
  
" Washu!!" Sasami/Tsunami screamed.  
  
Washu stood up. Was that Sasami's voice?  
  
"Washu!!!!!" Sasami yelled again.  
  
"Sasami??!!" said Washu.  
  
" Washu, you have to help me. I don't have much time to explain this. Ryoko is not herself. Kagato is here, and he's giving her orders. She's trying to kill me, Washu. What do I do?"  
  
Sasami then screamed very loudly.  
  
"Sasami!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Please stop her, Washu!! You're her mom. Maybe you can stop her. I don't know what to do!!!!!"  
  
"Sasami, calm down. Does Ryoko have the gems with her?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yeah, she has two in her wrist and one in her neckline." Sasami explained.  
  
Allright, get her to look directly at you, Sasami." Ordered Washu.  
  
Sasami did as she was told.  
  
Washu then said, "Sasami, can you explain the scenary to me?"  
  
"Sure, Washu. I can see Funaho in front of me. The water is now red. The sky is black.", said Sasami.  
  
"Okay, Sasami, gotcha",Washu said.  
  
Washu then closed her eyes and imagined the scenery Sasami had explained to her. What an awful place. She then could see Ryoko standing over Sasami her eyes a deep olive green.  
  
'Ryoko!!' Washu screamed over their link.  
  
Ryoko didn't seem to hear her. Washu yelled again.  
  
'Ryoko!!!!!!' Washu yelled.  
  
Ryoko stopped and looked around. Someone or something was calling her name.  
  
Kagato yelled, " Ryoko, what are you doing?? I told you to kill the girl!! She is the main key to the Tsunami!!!! Kill her!!!"  
  
( "The Power of Love" from Sailor Moon is playing  
  
Ryoko turned away from Sasami.  
  
"Ryoko, I order you to get over here and kill this little girl and obey my orders!!!" Kagato yelled.  
  
Ryoko still didn't listen. She followed the voice. She then saw the Masaki house. She kept walking until she stopped in front of Tenchi. She took one look at him and raised her sword.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow!!! Wonder what's going to happen next??? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary!!!!!! Stay tuned for chapter 7: The Death of Tenchi!!!!!! It's unquestionably scary!!!!!! 


End file.
